Technical Field
The invention relates to a light emitting unit, and particularly relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting unit.
Related Art
Generally, series-parallel control of a light emitting unit composed of a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) chips on a circuit substrate is implemented according to a serial-parallel connection method of voltage values and current values provided by a power supplier when a circuit layout is designed on the circuit substrate. However, since types of the LED chips are plural, i.e. the voltage value and the current value required by each of the LED chips are different, when the light emitting unit is disposed on the circuit substrate, besides that it is difficult to achieve an optimal light emitting effect, the appearance and cost of the circuit substrate are also influenced due to modification of the circuit layout.
For example, if an initial design of the circuit layout of the circuit substrate is a circuit design of 4S1P, when a conversion efficiency test is performed to modify the initial design into a circuit design of 2S2P, since series-parallel modification cannot be implemented after the circuit layout is completed, jumpers, circuit disconnection or remanufacturing or re-planning of the circuit layout are required in order to achieve the required series-parallel design, by which not only a manufacturing cost is increased, a manufacturing time is also increased.